Assassin's Tales
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Una chica que viene de lejos, con deseos de venganza, y con la esperanza de hallar la paz para su Alma entrando en la Orden de los Asesinos.  Pero en el camino se encuentra con que No todo es lo que aparenta ser, ni toda la suerte esta hechada.
1. La Respuesta

Bueno! Gracias por detenerse a leer esta historia! Es mi primer fanfic de Assassins Creed, pero espero les guste.

La historia se ubica poco después del final de AC I y no contiene spoilers de ACII ( no lo jugué aún! -) Tiene por protagonista a mi OC, Esmeralda. :D

Estoy algo traumada porque realmente no es tan largo como esperaba cuando lo escribia (me tomó mucho tiempo XD) así que queda a modo de una humilde introduccion.

Sin más, disfruten!

Capitulo 1.: La respuesta

El Sol naciente terminó por alejar a la oscuridad de la noche en lo que pareció una eternidad. La brisa fresca andaba más libremente, y a la vez más pausada que por la noche, como si supiera que el reinado de la luna por sobre aquella parte del mundo había acabado por unas horas.

Ciertamente, era un bello día de otoño; aunque monótono, los susurros del viento parecían prometer al oído emociones, aventuras, incluso paz.

Un día exactamente igual al que los que le precedieron, carente de rarezas, a su vez lleno de problemas. Al menos aquella joven lo veía de esa forma.

Ni el crudo invierno, tampoco la bella primavera, ni el agobiante verano habían logrado apaciguar la feroz tormenta que acechaba su alma. Ni la brisa del otoño logró elevar sus penas bien alto en el cielo, para que ya nadie las pudiera alcanzar, para que ya nadie las pudiera usar.

Se preguntaba a sí misma con frecuencia cuántas lunas vería huir del sol hasta tener el valor suficiente de regresar con los suyos. Se preguntaba con frecuencia el porqué había escuchado la voz que la obligó a irse. No pasaba un día que no se culpara a sí misma.

Aun así, aquel día era especial. Su obstinación le impedía admitirlo, pero no le impedía sentir cierto grado de adrenalina recorrer sus venas vertiginosamente.

Tal vez las olas de arena que la llevaron a esa ciudad trajeron consigo tantas dudas, preguntas, incertidumbres, que acabó enterrada en ellas, sin poder mover un músculo.

Tal vez aquel día después de todo si sería diferente, emocionante. Tal vez aquel día podía comenzar a salir del tumulto de preguntas.

De algo estaba segura: no habría más incertidumbre ese día.

Sin dificultades, la joven de cabello castaño, oculto por una capucha gris, pasó por los techos de la ciudad, hasta llegar a su destino. Frunció el ceño al contacto directo de la luz del sol con sus ojos. Una vez acostumbrados, pudo ver claramente el punto acordado.

No quiso bajar en seguida, como si quisiera encomendarle al viento toda la incertidumbre que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Allí estaban los almacenes de telas, junto al de especias como siempre. La joven se preguntaba si nadie había notado que debajo de la farola, atado, estaba un pequeño bolso de cuero, del tamaño de un puño.

Suspiró lo que parecieron sólo dos gotas de oxígeno, y bajó recargada sobre la pared, sin prisa alguna.

En un par de pasos llegó bajo la farola. El bolso de cuero cayó casi al instante en su mano, como si tuviera vida propia. No se preocupó en abrirlo delante de toda la gente, pues sabía que nadie más que ella podría descifrar su significado.

La mano de la joven tomó finalmente el objeto que aguardaba dentro del bolso. Una pluma blanca como la misma nieve, como un trazo blanco, sin brillo alguno, que borró toda incertidumbre, pero también toda expectativa.

No había sido aceptada su solicitud. De lo contrario, la pluma estaría teñida de rojo, con la sangre de alguna víctima reciente.

La joven abandonó el lugar, dejando caer el bolso, conservando la pluma en el bolsillo de su cintura. Ciertamente, dentro de ella la furia contenida era indescriptible, pero no consideraba que fuera el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Ella desconocía por completo que no todo estaba dicho, ni toda suerte estaba echada.


	2. Elige Bien Tus Armas

**_Bueno, aquí es cuando se pone un poco más interezante (creo yo xD)_**

**_Disfruten! :D  
><em>**

...

Capitulo 2: Elige bien tus armas.

Completamente sumida en su mundo, en sus interrogantes, como si el tener aquella pluma abriera nuevos caminos para recorrer en sus pensamientos.

La joven no notó que, al adentrarse más por callejones solitarios y ocultos de la vista, un grupo de encapuchados había comenzado a seguirla.

Alguien pareció susurrarle de forma inaudible, junto con el viento, que el peligro acechaba. Lo comprobó al oír leves pasos detrás de ella.

Al dar vuelta a otro callejón, ella se detuvo, esperando pacientemente a que el grupo apareciera, habiendo tomado una daga que siempre llevaba consigo.

No tardaron en aparecer, frente a ella, quedándose a unos pasos de distancia.

Eran 6 en total, pero se destacaba la cabeza de un séptimo personaje detrás de los demás. Como un acuerdo tácito, programado con anterioridad, el grupo se abrió dejando lugar al último miembro. Este dio unos pasos, vigilado atentamente por los ojos de la joven. No llevaba su capucha puesta. A juzgar por las marcas de su rostro, parecía tener sólo unos cuantos años más que la joven.

¡Bien, bien! ¡Finalmente, estamos en presencia de la joven Esmeralda Bertone!- dijo el hombre, abriendo los brazos y con falsa sonrisa- Sí que eres difícil de encontrar, pequeña.

¿Acaso te conozco?- replicó ella, con un tono desafiante.

Oh, no. Infortunadamente, mi primo no tuvo oportunidad de presentarnos. Supongo que estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a tu padre él mismo. Será mejor que guardes esa daga, antes de que te hagas daño, niña.

Esmeralda retrocedió un paso inconscientemente. No tenía miedo, pero le alteraba los nervios pensar en su familia, ahora lejana, y más aun que un desconocido, o ahora no tanto, se la mencionara.

Por cierto, tu madre te envía saludos. – agregó con descaro, sabiendo que esa era la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Por un instante, pareció como si su corazón estuviera detenido, para luego latir con una furia incontrolable.

Acompañada por la suave risa del que no estaba encapuchado, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue arrojar su daga directo al estomagó de un encapuchado que estaba a su derecha. Los demás sacaron sus armas, pero ella fue rápida. Sacó su otra daga, y luego de girar por suelo para esquivar las espadas, la clavó en el pie de otro, y al incorporarse le dio un codazo que lo dejó sin fuerzas en el suelo.

Esmeralda sintió el filo ardiente de una espada en su brazo. Detuvo el mismo filo con la daga, y golpeó al encapuchado en el estómago. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue bastante lenta. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban, como si no pudiera sostenerse. Torpemente llegó hasta el primer encapuchado que había derribado, y tomó la daga, justo a tiempo para esquivar y detener dos ataques. El tercero hizo que sus dagas cayeran al suelo, y ella también cayera sobre sus rodillas.

Esmeralda se quedó sorda un momento, sin poder reaccionar de forma alguna, mirando indiferente al encapuchado que iba a acabar con su vida. Recién en ese momento se fijó en la fisonomía del rostro de su atacante, en sus fríos ojos color miel, en su nariz torcida, en su ceño fruncido.

Parecía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Escuchó a lo lejos el estruendo de alguien caer, divisó una silueta encapuchada detrás del que iba a acabar con su vida, y luego lo vio ser atravesado por una espada y caer muerto al suelo. Los demás encapuchados en pie prestaron atención al intruso, atacándolo. El intruso de blanco rechazó cada golpe sin dificultades, como si para él fuera lo más sencillo que pudiera existir.

El hombre que no estaba encapuchado observaba desde una distancia prudente, miraba directo a los ojos de Esmeralda. La joven reparó en él, en sus fríos ojos azules, en su rostro castigado con unas cicatrices, y cayó en cuenta. Una cicatriz en particular se destacaba, justo por encima de su ceja, por su extraña forma errática, y por los rastros de haber sido hecha por el hierro al rojo vivo.

La joven reaccionó movida por una fuerza externa a ella. Tomó la daga más cercana, se incorporó, y corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba el aquel hombre. Saltó encima de él, segada por completo por la ira, y presionó el filo de la daga en su cuello. Él aún tenía esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, más que antes.

¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?- preguntó en voz alta, casi gritando

Déjame pensar… Fui a su casa, al principio de mi viaje, a solicitarle cortésmente que proporcionara información sobre tu paradero… pero, se negó… - contestó, sin poder contener la risa.

Maldito enfermo… si has quitado un solo cabello de su cabeza…

No fue necesario… Ella nos dijo un nombre… y aquí estamos. Si tu padre se enterara de cómo la dejamos a la pobre…

Sin esperar a oír otra palabra, Esmeralda tomó su vida con el filo de aquella daga. No le importó tener sus manos llenas de sangre, ni le importó cuánto tardó en morir aquel hombre. Después de todo era su enemigo, después de todo era un Montesco, aquella familia que perseguía a la suya. Su sangre podía valer el precio de la paz, aunque fuera sólo momentánea.

La joven se incorporó a tiempo de ver cómo uno de los encapuchados huía herido. Reparó en el intruso que, bien podía decir, había salvado su vida. Tardó un momento en reconocer los símbolos en la capucha de su rescatador.

No debiste ayudarme, Asesino.- le hizo saber Esmeralda, con voz débil.- Ahora los Montesco estarán contra los tuyos.

Sé lo que hago. Estos extranjeros no conocían las reglas que rigen la ciudad. No iba a permitir que molestaran a un inocente.

¿Qué te hace pensar que soy inocente? – replicó, tomando su daga del suelo, e intentando al mismo tiempo hallar la mirada de aquel hombre.

Sólo en ese momento notó que de uno de sus brazos brotaba una buena cantidad de sangre. La joven se sintió débil otra vez, aún más que antes. Se fijó de nuevo en el atuendo del Asesino, y lo reconoció más detalladamente. Era el maestro asesino Altair.

-Yo, maestro… lo siento. – se disculpó casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

- Si yo no hubiera llegado, probablemente te habrías desvanecido a media batalla. Esas espadas estaban infectadas con algún tipo de somnífero. – dijo señalando a una de las espadas, que tenía un color verdoso en el filo. Recibió por respuesta una queja involuntaria de la joven. -Estás herida. Será mejor que vayamos a curarte, pequeña. ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

- Sí, estoy perfectamente- respondió tambaleándose. Casi termina en el suelo de no ser por el brazo de Altair que la sostuvo.

- Supongo que es un no. No te preocupes, la sensación de estar desorientado es normal la primera vez que asesinas a alguien.

_**Bueno, espero que les gustara! **_

__Agradezco que hayan leido y acepto críticas constructivas. Sin mencionar también que algun review me animaría mucho! XD

nos vemos!


	3. Conociendo a los jefes

**Buenas! ¿Qué tal gente que se toma la molestia de leer las cosas que esta chica loca escribe? xD **

**Antes que nada, me disculpo mucho por no publicar antes. Tuve muchos exámenes en la escuela, y no encontraba el momento. Pero ya avancé bastante con esta historia, y espero que les guste como va quedando- **

**Lean! Disfruten! Y si quieren Comenten :D  
><strong>

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capítulo 3: conociendo a los jefes. 

Se sentía desorientada, como en un mal sueño. Pudo distinguir perfectamente que tenía fiebre. Su inconsciente sabía que estaba descansando, sobre una almohada cómoda, cubierta por una sábana gruesa, pero ella no lo llegaba a comprender del todo. Dio vueltas incontables veces, como queriendo escapar de aquella horrible sensación de peligro constante, de aquella sensación de estar medio consciente, de no saber cómo llegó allí.

De la misma nada, la risa de aquel hombre que alardeó de haberle hecho daño a su madre apareció. Esa risa captó del todo su atención. Recordó sus últimas palabras contra su voluntad.

'…_ella nos dijo un nombre… y aquí estamos. Si tu padre se enterara de cómo la dejamos a la pobre…'_

-¡Montesco! – Dijo llena de odio al despertar sobresaltada.

Aquello resonó en su cabeza como un eco constante. La joven se reprochó una y mil veces el haber abandonado a su familia. Se maldijo a sí misma mil veces más.

Su respiración estaba agitada, una gran cantidad de adrenalina corría por sus venas, y lo podía sentir perfectamente. Su frente ya no estaba hirviendo, fue lo primero que notó, parecía estar fresca. Al moverse un poco, un paño mojado aterrizó sobre su mano. Ahora se daba cuenta. Miró a su alrededor. Por un gran ventanal ingresaba la luz de luna. Ella estaba sobre un pequeño lecho, con almohadas amontonadas. Observó un poco más a su alrededor, y vio que a unos pasos del ella, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, estaba aquel encapuchado que había salvado su vida horas antes.

Supuso que estaba dormido, ya que apenas respiraba.

La joven se sintió avergonzada de la manera como lo había tratado anteriormente. Después de todo, era un maestro asesino, merecía respeto. Más él en particular, por todas las cosas que había enfrentado, y sobrellevado.

-Como dije antes, las hojas de aquellas espadas estaban envenenadas con algún tipo de somnífero. No fue lo único de todas formas. Te ocasionaron una herida profunda en el brazo derecho. Por poco y no logramos detener la hemorragia. – comentó el Maestro Asesino, con voz neutra, esperando respuesta.

-Maestro…-saludó con voz débil, inclinando la cabeza- Típico de los Montesco…veneno, un arma de cobardes… Supongo que debo agradecerte, de nuevo, por haberme salvado la vida. ¿Acaso te has quedado toda la noche en vela aquí?

-No tiene importancia. – respondió a la joven, quitándose la capucha. – Estoy más interesado por saber de 'Los Montesco'. Esos extranjeros no han molestado sólo aquí, también han estado en Damasco y Acre.

-Pues… ellos son una familia que viene del Norte, muy lejos de aquí. Originalmente, tenía por objetivo el expulsar a los invasores de la cuidad, de la región de ser posible. Pero con el tiempo, su ambición por el poder los ha llevado a meterse en los negocios más clandestinos que puedas imaginar.

-¿Y planean extender sus horizontes? – interrogó con expresión seria.

-Lo dudo, todavía tienen mucho que conquistar en su región.

Un silenció que se prolongó un momento se hizo sentir. Esmeralda comenzó a tocar su frente, ahora más fresca que antes. Era un alivio haberse librado de la fiebre.

-Espero que mi padre haya podido detener a esa escoria, pero ahora con lo que ha pasado… dudo que se encuentre con vida.- anunció Esmeralda, sin demasiadas esperanzas.

-¿Qué tienen que ver con tu familia? – preguntó curioso.

-En la región que te mencioné, mi familia junto con los Montesco somos los que luchamos contra los invasores. Pero cuando comenzamos a sospechar que ellos hicieron un trato con los Invasores de la región, comenzaron a perseguirnos… Por cierto, mi nombre es Esmeralda Bertone.

-Altair Ibn -La'Ahad – Respondió a forma de introducción, incorporándose del suelo. – Permíteme, -solicitó señalando el paño.- lo mojaré otra vez.

-Claro…- dijo extrañada. – Creí que el Jefe de los Asesinos se encontraba en Masyaf…

-No puedo quedarme quieto. Siempre hay cosas que hacer en distintas ciudades. Por ejemplo, aquí en Jerusalén hay muchos detalles que arreglar. – respondió tranquilamente Altair, colocando el paño frío en la frente de la joven.

Luego de recibir el paño más mojado que antes, Esmeralda notó que la Pluma no estaba en su bolsillo. Revisó con la mano izquierda su bolsillo, y a la vez que comenzaba a desesperarse, Altair interrumpió su búsqueda.

-¿Buscabas esto? –Interrogó Altair, mostrando el objeto tan valioso para la joven.-La pluma blanca… No has sido aceptada. ¿Conoces las razones…?

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados dirigirse a donde la joven y el asesino estaban. Acompañado por un estruendoso carraspeo, el Maestro Malik apareció por el pasillo que estaba oculto en sombras.

-Altair… ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?- interrumpió con tono molesto

-Ahora no Malik, estoy muy ocupado intentando solucionar un misterio…- respondió con un tono autoritario. Sabía perfectamente quién no había aceptado a la joven dentro de la Orden- Ahora bien, Esmeralda, ¿Conoces el motivo por el cual se rechazaría a una persona cuyas habilidades mortíferas han sido tan obviamente entrenadas…?

-¡Altair!... Esto es urgente. Sólo será un momento.

La chica de cabello castaño había preferido no intervenir. Si algo había aprendido en su viaje era que mas prudente es callar lo que no se sabe, que quedar como tonto por querer alardear.

Altair se dirigió a Malik satisfecho, había logrado su cometido. Suspiró un momento, y antes de seguir a su Hermano Asesino, miró a Esmeralda directamente a los ojos.

-Fue un placer compartir esta charla, Esmeralda. Tengo la esperanza de que se pueda repetir en algún momento. – mencionó con tono neutro.

-¡Un momento! ¡Altair!... quiero decir, Maestro.

-¿Si? – preguntó luego de darse la vuelta.

-Me agrada tu color de ojos. Son como los de mi hermano menor… - agregó Esmeralda, sonriendo por dentro al recordar a su hermanito.

El Maestro Asesino sonrió levemente de costado antes de cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Antes de decir nada más... Muchas gracias a Tierbanre y a wololoo por sus reviews! :D Me animaron a publicar este capitulo hoy. ^^**

**Quedó muy cortito para mi, pero sin embargo se empieza a dar a conocer la historia de Esmeralda, y de su familia. No estoy segura de avanzar demasiado en ese tema todavia, pero a su debido tiempo nos enteraremos de todo! :D **

**Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer! =D Y... no todavía no jugue el 2... pero... Me compré el ACRevelations! :D Wiiiiiii (no sé porqué lo comento, quedo mal, parece que quiero dar envidia D:... no lo tomen asi, por favor XD )**

**Nada es verdad... **

**Todo esta permitido...  
><strong>


	4. Razones ¿Carentes de sentido?

**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la escuela, ya saben... **

**Gracias Tierbanre por tu comentario dulzura! ... (see, si quieres dejo de ser cursi) Pero es que tus comentarios siempre me animan XD**

**Bueno, espero les guste!  
><strong>

**_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
><strong>

**Capítulo 4: Razones… ¿Carentes de sentido?**

Malik fue el primero en ingresar a salón que estaba sólo iluminado por la luz de una pequeña vela sobre el escritorio.

Cuando se dio vuelta para dirigirse a Altair, notó que su hermano asesino prestaba especial atención al juego de ajedrez. Con expresión meditabunda, Altair se sentó frente al escritorio, acercando el juego a él.

Malik suspiró. Conocía a Altair. Sabía que cada vez que pretendía 'hacerse el distraído' el asesino había descubierto todo lo necesario para dejar en desventaja a su oponente.

Lo sorprendió que Altair lo invitara a sentarse sin siquiera decir una palabra, sólo con un gesto de su mano. El ambiente no era tenso, pero se notaba un gran fastidio por parte de Malik. Con los años que se conocían con Altair, prácticamente habían crecido juntos, el hombre falto de un brazo comenzaba a cansarse de la necesidad patológica que tenía Altair por mostrarse siempre ventajoso.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Altair. Te conozco… - comenzó Malik, hasta que fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-Tú fuiste el que me llamaste, diciendo que tenías algo urgente que comunicarme, Malik. – Respondió el mismo tono autoritario empleado anteriormente, y a su vez moviendo la primera pieza de Ajedrez.

-A veces, debemos tomar decisiones para proteger la Hermandad, para honrar nuestro juramento de sangre. –comentó Malik, moviendo su pieza correspondiente.

-Entonces, fue una decisión sabia la de rechazar a una joven que, con sólo dos dagas de 15 centímetros pudo con 3 espadas a la vez… - replicó Altair, moviendo otra pieza.

-La sabia decisión fue para defender el credo, para defender a los nuevos Novicios. Tú viste cómo se las arregló por su cuenta, pero ambos sabemos que la habilidad solo no es suficiente. Debe saber trabajar en grupo, de lo contrario será un blanco fácil para nuestro enemigos…- contestó Malik, en un tono de voz más alto, moviendo una pieza.

Hubo una pausa. El silencio reinaba en la sala. Ambos hombres cruzaban sus miradas con ferocidad, intentando leer en los ojos del otro su próximo movimiento y así planear sus estrategias. Era típico de sus partidas de Ajedrez; un silencio mortuorio, una esgrima de miradas, y la pequeña vela iluminando sus rostros serios, con aquella luz movediza. Esta vez la amistosa partida era más que sólo ganar el juego. La admisión de esa 'niña' en la Orden, los futuros aprendices, los secretos de los Asesinos estaban en juego.

El Maestro Malik sintió que con sus últimas palabras había dado en un argumento sólido, inquebrantable. Pero Altair sonrió de costado, al mismo tiempo que movía otra pieza de ajedrez. También típico de sus partidas, el Maestro Asesino casi siempre lograba dar un giro al juego.

-Para defender a los nuevos Novicios… ¿Siquiera le tomaste la prueba? ¿Siquiera le preguntaste sus razones? Pero creo que no tienes claras ni las tuyas propias, Malik. Ni siquiera fui informado de que Esmeralda formaba, o pretendía formar parte de los Novicios.

-Lo dices como si de todas formas no te hubieras enterado. – interrumpió Malik, moviendo otra pieza.

-No dije que no supiera, sólo dije que nunca fui informado. Pero sí, me enteré por mi cuenta. Y aún sigo sin comprender el porqué le enviaste la pluma blanca. – dijo, esta vez más alto, el Maestro Asesino.

-No hay nada que comprender, Altair. Es que… ¿No viste su mirada acaso, cuando asesinó a aquel hombre como me contaste? Sí, le tomé la prueba, sí, le pregunté sus razones y no me convencieron…

-Y a mí no me convencen las tuyas… ¿Desde cuándo las razones que da el que pretende ser nuestro hermano es un condicionante para que no se nos una? Todos los que entiendan y honren al credo merecen la oportunidad de formar parte de La Hermandad. – dijo Altair, con el rostro completamente serio.

-Falló en la 'misión' de grupo… ¿No entiendes, Altair? Esa niña tiene escrita la Venganza en sus ojos verdes. Sus actitudes, sus razones para unirse son egoístas. Sospecho que ella misma lo es… es como…

-Como yo lo era, ¿verdad?

-Entiende, Altair. Cada vez que miro a los ojos a esa pequeña, recuerdo tus propios ojos cuando viste a Roberto de Sable en aquella cueva… - se sinceró Malik, finalmente.

-Aunque lo entienda, debiste consultarme antes de rechazarla. – Anunció Altair, moviendo la última pieza.- lo que yo veo en sus ojos es una voluntad fuerte, veo grandes metas que ella pretende alcanzar. Y con sus habilidades lo conseguirá. ¿Por qué negarle entrenamiento y ayuda?

Altair se levanto de su silla, sabiendo que había ganado esa conversación. Fue sincero, también vio la venganza en los ojos de Esmeralda, pero su voluntad y deseos de controlarla parecían más fuertes. Tenia esperanzas de no estar equivocado.

Ahora, lo quiera o no, la hermandad estaba realmente involucrada. La aparición de estos mismos extranjeros en Damasco y Acre le hacía tener las fuertes sospechas de que estaban planeando algo junto con los Templarios.

Habían atacado a dos Hermanos Asesinos, y un par de ciudadanos.

-Vas a obligarme a que la acepte, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Malik, frustrado y conociendo que Altair haría que esa aceptación sea lo mas difícil posible para él.

-No voy a obligarte. Yo voy a aceptarla dentro de la Orden. No podemos desmerecer lo que el día de mañana será una mejor asesina que tú y yo juntos.

-De acuerdo, Altair. Pero somos ya adultos como para tratar algo peligroso como un juguete. Sólo algo más. Me pusiste a cargo de los Novicios y los solicitantes porque confiabas en mí, ¿ahora desconfías?

-No desconfío, Malik. Sólo cometiste un error, y te estoy ayudando a repararlo…

-Esas palabras no te quedan bien. Tú responderás por ella, ya que fue por tu exclusiva recomendación que ella está entre nosotros. Y más le vale que se ponga al corriente, el entrenamiento de Novicios comenzó ayer. Al más mínimo error, está fuera.

-Sólo si yo lo ordeno primero, Malik. – Respondió Altair sonriendo. – Bien, el tiempo apremia. Nos veremos mañana, hermano.

-¿Te vas a esta hora?

-Asuntos urgentes. Te comentaré más tarde. – respondió saliendo de la habitación- oh, y Malik… Confío en ti para cuidar a la pequeña novicia.- bromeó guiñando un ojo.

**_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer, y ya sé lo que están pensando... ¿Altair haciendo bromas? Bueno, quería saber cómo se vería y estoy dudosa de que alguna vez yo vaya a escribir algo parecido mientras viva XD Dejen sus críticas también! son bienvenidas. **


	5. Día uno

Capítulo 5: Día Uno

Por más que tuvo cerca de una hora los ojos completamente cerrados, Esmeralda no pudo dormir como hubiera deseado. No pudo mantener la mente en blanco ni por un instante. Supuso que todo lo acontecido el día anterior le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Se preocupó un poco al ver que, luego de más de 40 minutos, ninguno de los Maestros salía ni aparecía siquiera por ese pasillo. De todas formas no quiso abrir los ojos, por miedo que cuando lo hiciera uno de ellos apareciera y pensara que ella estaba espiando.

Pero justo cuando iba a rendirse a ceder ante su curiosidad, sintió unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Los pasos se acercaron un poco más a ella, y se detuvieron unos segundos. Esmeralda siguió disimulando estar dormida, e intentó mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

No supo cómo, pero estaba segura que era el Maestro Altair. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. En ese momento recordó sus ojos. Ese color que no se definía entre el gris y el verde claro. Exactamente los mismos que tenía su hermano menor.

Pero su mirada era diferente. La mirada que caracterizaba a su hermanito era la inocencia pura, una bondad inmensa. La mirada del Maestro Altair era algo fría, reconoció Esmeralda. Aun así, se podían distinguir claros rastros de bondad. También claros rastros de confusión. Era obvio que aquel Asesino debió aprender mucho demasiado rápido, y contra su voluntad.

Dejó de divagar cuando sintió pasos alejarse, en dirección a la puerta en el techo.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en un sueño profundo, que le duró sólo 4 horas.

Despertó con la leve claridad del día, aun no había amanecido del todo.

Se levantó con cuidado, por temor a que su brazo doliera. No estaba muy segura si era lo correcto, pero su curiosidad la estaba matando. Ingresó en la habitación principal de la casa con algo de culpa. Observó maravillada todos los libros manuscritos que estaban al otro lado de la barra.

_'Pero claro que tienen libros. Debe ser información para las misiones'_

Una de sus pasiones: Leer. No tuvo demasiadas oportunidades para leer en paz un libro, pero cuando lo hacía sentía que podría releerlo una y mil veces, por más que se lo supiera de memoria.

Esperó para confirmar que nadie aparecía por aquel pasillo, y tanteó la barra de madera con la mano izquierda. Encontró el pestillo de una puerta camuflada, para pasar al otro lado. La abrió con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

Una vez allí, comenzó a escudriñar los libros con atención. La mayoría de ellos tenía una cubierta de cuero, con una cinta roja que sobresalía. Estaban ordenados de menor a mayor tamaño. Los que ocupaban más espacio a la derecha, y los demás a la izquierda, junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Era el sueño de Esmeralda hecho realidad. La joven se sentía en un lugar encantado, lleno de conocimiento, de sabiduría, de riqueza. Quizás había incontables idiomas allí, quizás sólo unas pocas lenguas desconocidas. De todas maneras el tesoro del saber estaba allí, gritando como la Sabiduría en las calles, esperando por ser oída.

Un libro en particular cautivó su atención, como si le diera esperanzas de hallar algo completamente desconocido, nuevo. Era un poco más pequeño que los demás. Su cubierta de cuero parecía antigua, y carecía de una cinta roja. La chica lo tomó con cautela, casi sin respirar por temor a romperlo.

Tenía escrito con tinta sobre el cuero un idioma que ella no conocía. Lo colocó con cuidado sobre la barra, y lo abrió. Estaba escrito en un idioma que Esmeralda no había visto nunca antes, pero la dedicación y la prolijidad con la cual cada trazo había sido hecho, era admirable.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del pasillo abrirse, y un carraspeo de Malik anunciando su presencia. Esmeralda se sobresaltó, y al instante soltó el libro. De sus ojos verdes había escapado ya el brillo de curiosidad y admiración por el conocimiento, dando lugar a una sorpresa, y sobresalto a la vez.

Su sorpresa se incrementó en cuanto reconoció al hombre falto de un brazo. Era el Maestro Asesino que había coordinado la prueba en grupo que debieron hacer ella y los aspirantes a Novicios. De todas las personas que pudo haber encontrado allí, sin duda él era la última que Esmeralda esperaba ver.

Ahora recordaba que lo había viso la noche anterior, junto con el Maestro Altair.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, el cruce de miradas incómodo. Pareciera que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a mover un músculo.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el aleteo de las palomas en el patio de la Casa de los Asesinos.

Malik intentó con todas sus fuerzas guardar su enojo, aquel que su amigo Altair había ocasionado ayer, al aceptar a la joven como Novicia.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a ella, que se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocar sus libros.

Su mirada era algo confusa, como una extraña mezcla entre temor y sorpresa, pero la venganza seguía allí, aun estaba escrita en esos brillantes ojos verdes.

¿Es que Altair no lo veía? Su amigo le aclaró que veía sólo una gran fuerza de voluntad, pero Malik no la veía. Sólo veía un espíritu un poco atormentado, que en la venganza buscaba la paz. Le había mentido descaradamente a la persona de su mayor confianza. No le recordaba a Altair en lo absoluto. Su mirada ansiaba el poder de la venganza, pero esta iba más allá. Era la mirada de alguien que debió aprender mucho en poco tiempo, de alguien a quien le habían arrebatado lo más preciado que poseía. La familia, supuso el Maestro Asesino.

No, definitivamente no le recordaba a la mirada de Altair. Le recordaba a su propia mirada, cuando perdió a Kadar. El mismo deseo de 'justicia' por mano propia, el mismo rencor. No podía permitir un Novicio así, corría el riesgo de que corrompiera a los otros, de que su propia necesidad de venganza la llevara demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué Altair no lo veía?

Malik no quiso hablar primero, sólo esperó sin cambiar la expresión de 'enojo' en su rostro. En realidad, no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse respecto a la joven.

- Maestro Malik. – saludó finalmente, luego de comprender que el hombre con túnica negra se negaba a emitir palabra.

- ¿Quién te ha dado autorización para tocar mis libros?

Era de esperarse. Esmeralda suspiró, sin saber qué decir. De pronto, todo el coraje que no sabía de dónde lo conseguía le impidió darle la razón a Malik

-Lo siento, Maestro. Pero creo que el conocimiento no deber serle negado a nadie. Me sentí atraída a la numerosa colección de manuscritos que posees, y tomé uno sólo para observar. No fue con malas intenciones.

El hombre esperó unos momentos antes de responder, fue como si no esperara aquella respuesta.

- Pues me alegra mucho que tengas tanta necesidad por el conocimiento, porque te pasarás el resto de la mañana aplicándolo, Novicia. Tu primera tarea será ponerte al corriente con el resto de tus compañeros, que comenzaron ayer con el entrenamiento.

Malik tenía el rostro fúrico, pero no lo demostraba en su tono de voz. Se dirigió del otro lado de la barra, y de uno de los cajones sacó un tintero, un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

Luego se dedicó a hojear el libro que Esmeralda había tomado, hasta que satisfecho, sonrió de costado.

- Bien, Novicia Esmeralda. La tarea de hoy, o ayer mejor dicho, consiste en transcribir palabra por palabra un pequeño párrafo de La Toráh.

- Pero, no conozco el idioma en que está escrito…

- Es una oportunidad de ampliar tus conocimientos. Es arameo. No puedes borrar, ni tachar nada. Y si encuentro un solo error, estarás fuera…

- Pero, Maestro…

- Te sugiero que te apresures, necesitas cambiarte la venda del brazo cada 12 horas, y faltan sólo tres. A menos que quieras que se infecte. Una vez que termines, búscame, estaré con los otros novicios. –Esmeralda Suspiró- dudo que alguien te lo haya dicho antes, pero un Asesino necesita poseer conocimiento, y no sólo habilidades con la espada. Tu agilidad mental podría salvarte la vida algún día.

Y dicho esto, Malik se dirigió hacia el patio para salir.

_'Bien Altair, si tu recomendada desea ser parte de nosotros, deberá esforzarse.'_

Quedaba tres largas, o cortas, horas. Esmeralda no reconocía una sola palabra en Arameo, y para colmo, la mano con la que escribía estaba herida, junto con su brazo.

Quedaba apenas media hora para que la Novicia llegara. Malik recordó que no le había dicho a la joven cómo llegar al lugar donde el resto de los 'nuevos' estaban entrenando.

Si realmente usaba su cabeza, Esmeralda tardaría mas o menos una hora en hallarlos, pensaba el Maestro Asesino. Pero Malik lo veía poco posible, al menos que mágicamente ella hubiera podido transcribir aquel texto de La Torá en menos de una hora. Y ante esa situación, Malik la hubiera expulsado por bruja.

Malik se encontraba sobre el tejado de una casa, en el centro de Jerusalén, por encima del mercado. Tenía puesta la capucha negra, y a su lado estaba el Maestro Aarón Likaa, un hombre de edad media, alto y robusto. Hacía poco le había sido otorgado el título de maestro debido a que, según él, aquellas cosas sólo alimentaban el ego de las personas.

El Maestro Aarón le pasaba a su acompañante un informe detallado del progreso de los Novicios en su misión.

Habían sido separados esta vez, en pequeños grupos de dos, por orden directa de Malik. Quería ver cómo se manejaban en la búsqueda de información para capturar a su presa.

El encargo era simple: cada grupo debía encontrar las 3 cartas que probaban que el comerciante más importante de Jerusalén se encontraba implicado en el tráfico de esclavos desde lugares lejanos.

Sería más simple si aquellas supuestas cartas en realidad existieran.

Esmeralda se encontraba al pie de unas escaleras, que llevaban a donde suponía que Malik estaría. La joven llevaba puesta su túnica gris, que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y dejaba ver unos pantalones color negro, y dejaba al descubierto sus botas marrones.

En su mano izquierda tenía un rollo de pergamino, el que Malik le había pedido. En él estaba escrito el pasaje de La Torá encargado.

Se detuvo un momento antes de subir por las escaleras, buscando la manera de que le resultara menos doloroso a su brazo herido. Dejó escapar de sus labios un leve suspiro de resignación, pensado que al formar parte de los Asesinos esa herida sería la más leve que podría ganarse. Guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica, al mismo tiempo que subió con ambos brazos, con especial cuidado de recargarse más en el izquierdo que en el derecho.

Como lo supuso la joven, al llegar al tejado se encontró con el Maestro Malik, y otro Asesino de capucha gris. No logró descifrar si la expresión en el rostro del Maestro era de profundo desprecio, cólera, o sorpresa, o todas juntas.

Esmeralda inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de entregar el pergamino a Malik.

El otro Maestro, divertido por la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Aarón Likaa. – saludó el Maestro.

- Un honor, Maestro. Soy…

- Esmeralda Bertone, nuestra nueva Novicia.

Malik continuaba callado, con el rostro completamente serio. Se concentró en el tacto del pergamino. Su consistencia era diferente a como él se la había dado a Esmeralda, parecía más blanda y rugosa. Era como si hubieran arrojado algún líquido sobre ella.

- Permíteme, Malik- Dijo Aarón tomando el pergamino.- Que bella caligrafía, Bertone. Buena elección de pasaje de La Torá también. – La joven sonrió.

Malik no lo creía. No llegaba a comprender cómo Esmeralda pudo copiar un texto en Arameo tan velozmente. A menos que hubiera encontrado…

_'Un momento… no hay manera de que ella hubiera encontrado la acetomia…'_ Pensó Malik. Aunque la idea no le parecía tan descabellada sabiendo que ese líquido te permitía que, al poner un pedazo de pergamino sobre otro, quedara una copia instantánea del texto que se deseara.

- Bien, Esmeralda. Todo parece estar en orden con la tarea de ayer. Ahora vamos, ya estamos retrasados para el encargo de hoy.

- ¿Encargo de hoy? ¿Comenzaron sin mí? – preguntó Esmeralda.

- Desde luego. Tus hermanos no podían detenerse por causa tuya.

Dicho esto, Malik se dirigió a las mismas escaleras por las que antes había subido la joven. Esmeralda saludó con la mano a Aarón, y siguió al Maestro.

Realmente, no culpaba a Malik por su desconfianza hacia ella. En su lugar, ella reaccionaría de la misma forma, estaba segura. No le guardaba rencor en lo absoluto por haberle impedido ingresar en la Orden.

Vio la rapidez con que Malik bajaba las escaleras, a pesar de la ausencia del brazo izquierdo.

- Eres muy lenta, Aprendiz. – le mencionó Malik, luego de que la joven hubo bajado las escaleras.

- ¿Cuál es el encargo, Maestro Malik?- preguntó, sosteniendo su brazo derecho, y disimulando la cara de dolor.

- Debemos hallar las tres cartas que prueban que el Mayor Comerciante de la ciudad esta involucrado en el tráfico de esclavos.

- De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

- Yo te sigo, Aprendiz. Tú dime. – replicó El Maestro, sonriendo con algo de suficiencia.


End file.
